Drabbles
by Huntress of the sky
Summary: Stories about the life of Percy and Annabeth
1. Never Grow Up

**Hey this idea just popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Never Grow up - Taylor Swift**

Annabeth Jackson lifted up her 2 year old daughter Celeste to put her to bed. "Mummy?" she yawned tiredly.

"Shh my darling mummy's just about to put you to bed" Annabeth answered smiling. "Okay" Celeste answered snuggling into the sheets. Annabeth smiled and started singing to her.

Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in and turn on your favourite nightlight

To you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have honeyIf you could stay like that

(Chorus:)

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up,

don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt youWont let no one break your hear

tNo one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up

You're in the car on the way to the moviesAnd you're mortified your mama's dropping you off

At 14, there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out

Someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember she's getting older too

And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school

(Chorus:)

Oh darling don't you ever grow up,

don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up,

don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned

Nothing's ever left you scarred

Even though you want to,

just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what is sounded like what your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps,

remember the words said

And all your little brother's favourite songs

I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment

In a big city, they just dropped me off

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on

Wish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown upO

h I don't wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh I don't wanna grow up

It could still be simple

(Chorus:)

Oh darling don't you ever grow up,

don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up,

don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heat

And even though you want to, please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just never grow up

Percy poked his head through

the door and saw his wife singing to their child.

**14 years later**

"Mum!" Celeste called running around the house looking for her mum to help her get ready for prom." I'm here Celeste" Annabeth called walking towards her daughter." Mum can you help me get ready for prom please?""Sure"

"Mum" Celeste said as Annabeth was doing her hair, "can you sing that song to me that you used to sing to me when I was little?" Celeste asked.

Annabeth smiled and started singing.

**7 years later **

Celeste was fixing the veil on the top of her head when she heard a knock at the door. Annabeth walked in and smiled at her daughter. "Need a little help?" she asked chuckling at her daughter.

"Mum I don't know if I can do this?" She said a little unsure .

"Of course you can honey.""But you asked me to never grow up" Celeste complained Annabeth chuckled to herself smiling that she still remembered the song.

"Can you sing it to me mum?" she asked.

"Of course" Annabeth started to sing and when she finished it was time to go. " I love you mum"

" I love you to honey."

She walked up to Percy and rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright wise girl" He reassured her. " I know" she repiled humming the tune to herself.

**I Know this is short and a bit rubbish but it's all i cou****ld think of sorry Onnah. I appriciate your review :)**

**Huntress of the sky**


	2. Speak Now

**Hey I've decided to do all the songs from Taylor Swift because I absolutely love her! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Speak Now – Taylor swift **

I can't believe Percy is getting married to that thing. _Rachel! _Ugh I hate her. After the war Percy should have chosen me to be his girlfriend instead of that red headed slut!

They had been dating for 5 years and she was just so uptight like one time he was late by two minutes to their date and she went mad at him. Anyway today was their wedding and none of them had bothered to invite her to the wedding. 'I don't care' she thought to herself even though she was lying to herself. She still had lingering feelings for Percy.

She grabbed her keys of the side and ran out of her apartment building to her red convertible (a gift from her mother Athena, let's just say she could pull a few strings) and drove to camp. By the time she got there it was about 6:00. She just went to her cabin, got her guitar and went to the lake.

She was thinking about her time with Percy and how they used to be the best of friends. (They don't talk anymore as Rachel told Percy she didn't want him to speak to Annabeth anymore) she just started to strum at her guitar and started to sing.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

And you say let's run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

Once she had finished a thought hit her like a bullet. She still loved Percy even though he had put her through a lot. She scrambled back to her car and drove to the church.

AT THE CHURCH.

Percy shuffled uncomfortably in his tuxedo. 'Am I doing the right thing?' he asked himself. 'Of course you are you love her don't you?' he argued with himself. 'I dunno' and he just kept arguing with himself like that.

WITH ANNABETH AND HER POV

I out my invisibility cap on and hid in the curtains. Finally I caught a sight of my seaweed brain constantly moving. I smiled. He could never stay still for the life of him.

Rachel came down the aisle looking like a pastry. I stifled a laugh unsuccessfully and Rachel whipped her head round looking for who laughed at her. She finally reached Percy and the priest started to say whatever he says and all I could do was stare at my seaweed brain and how cute he looked. I got snapped out of my daydream when I heard the preacher say: Speak now or forever hold your peace.

There was a silence and I stepped out from the curtain. "Seaweed brain." I called. His let go of Rachel's hands and looked at me his eyes gleaming with happiness. " I love you Percy and I'm here to stop you making the biggest mistake of your life with Rachel but if you don't love me then that's ok I just want you to know how I feel about you." I finally stopped my rant and turned round and ran out of the church.

I lent on my car and started to weep uncontrollably. I had lost him forever to Rachel. I absolutely hate her. My sadness quickly turned into hate as a opened the door to my car. "Calm down wisegirl!" I heard someone chuckle behind me.

"Percy" I yelled crushing him into a bear hug. "Wait" I said. "What about your wedding?" I asked looking confused. He just laughed at my face expression and smiled. "How can I get married if it is to the last girl?" He asked as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled and pulled him into another hug.

**There I'm done. I know the characters are a bit OCC but I like them like that. Please give me some Taylor swift song suggestions please **

**Huntress of the sky**


	3. Mine

**Hey thanks for all of the reviews. I will try to use all of the song suggestions. I'm back to school tomorrow so I can't update as much **** this is for AnnabethIsTheBest for suggesting this song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Mine – Taylor Swift**

I walked into the little café on the end of the road where my best friend Percy Jackson worked. We had been friends for ever and he was more like a brother to me now.

**You were in college working part time waiting tables,**

**left a small town never looked back.**

I sat down and looked at the menu even though I already knew what I was going to order. "Ready yet Wise girl?" He always called me Wise girl ever since I beat him in a maths test back at high school and when I say beat I mean like I got 97% and he's got 67%. He was my best friend through everything. I mean when my dad decided to disown me and he kicked me out Percy and his mom let me stay at their apartment until I got back on my feet again. He also looked out for me when my boyfriend cheated on me and slept with someone else.

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling,**

**Wondering why we bother we love if it never lasts,**

We climbed into Percy's car and went to our favourite place in the whole wild world… Montauk Beach. We came here almost every year. We did our normal routine, clean our cabin (it had two single beds in it) and then walked down by the beach. But this time it was different. I mean we cleaned the cabin and went down by the water but instead of walking Percy sat down on the sand and started looking out towards the ocean. I frowned and sat down next to him, "what's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I asked looking absolutely confused. He laughed at my face expression. "Annabeth?" he asked turning to look towards me, his sea-green eyes making me melt into them. Ok I'll admit it I have an itsy, bitsy little crush on my best friend. "Hmmmm" I answered.

"Can I try something?" he asked nervously.

"Sure" I answered back expecting him to turn back towards the ocean but instead he crashed his lips to mine. I opened my eyes in surprise but quickly melted back into the kiss. As soon as we were both deprived of oxygen we broke apart with our foreheads still touching. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that" I whispered to him.

**I say "can you believe it? As were lying on the couch,**

**The moment I can see it yes, yes I can see it now.**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water **

**You put your arm around me for the first time, you **

**Made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

Percy and I have been in love for ages now and I still think that it isn't real anymore.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together and there's a draw of my things at your place you learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded you say we'll never make my parents mistake'**

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me with head in my lap while I stroked his hair absent-mildly. We were at his apartment (where I spend most of my time anyway) "We should move in together" He said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.  
"Sure" I answered a bit too quickly.

2 weeks later Percy and I were at my apartment packing all my stuff into cardboard boxes ready to be to be taken to Percy's apartment or should I say our apartment. When we got there Percy looked at me strangely and asked I question I've been avoiding to tell him for ages. "What happened to your family?" I mentally sighed. I really hoped that Percy would have stayed away from that question. "When I was 5 my mum died and my dad remarried to this women and she abused me badly" by now tears were staining my face. "I finally ran away when I was 7 and my dad disowned me." Percy pulled me into a tight embrace "I will never hurt you Annabeth" He replied and kissed me.

**But we got bills to pay we got nothing figured out when it was hard to take yeah, yeah this is what I'm talking about. You remember we were sitting there by the water you put your arm around me for the first time you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter you are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

Percy got home from work that day with more bills in his hands. "More bills?" I asked him a concerned look on my face. "His eyebrows scrunched together in surprise but quickly recovered. "Yeah"

**And I remember that fight 2:30 am you said everything was slipping right out of our hands and I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Brace myself for the goodbye because that's all I've ever** **known but you took me by surprise you said I'll never leave you alone.**

"I can't do this anymore Annabeth!" Percy yelled furiously throwing a pile of bills onto the table. I walked in surprised at his sudden outburst. "So Percy, what are you going to do? Huh leave me on my own?" After finishing my little rant ii ran out of the apartment complex leaving Percy stood there dumbstruck.

I stood outside crying my eyes out. "Annabeth?" I heard a voice behind me almost at a whisper. "Go away Percy" I replied to him.

"Annabeth, look I'm so sorry about that outburst but I promise to never you alone ever!" He pulled me into a long and sweet kiss.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**


	4. Jump Then Fall

**Hey I just wanted to say that no-one reviewed last please tell me if there is anything I can improve and more song suggestions. This is dedicated to Jamie daughter of Artemis for giving me this song suggestion. (It's an AU)**

**Jump then fall by Taylor Swift**

_I like the way you sound in the morning we're on the phone and without a warning, I realise your voice is the best sound I have ever heard_

Percy and I have been best friends for 6 years, we've been friends since we were 12 years old and I might have developed a miniscule crush on him. Every morning I phone him just to get him out of bed or just to talk to him and annoy. One morning he decided to wake me up at 6 O' clock on a Saturday morning. "Hello?" I half asked and stated groggily. All I heard was somebody laughing on the other end of the phone. I was confused at first to who it was and then it dawned on me. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled down the phone now fully wide awake. "Haha Annabeth ha-ha, you sound so tired ha-ha" Percy said between laughs. "Haha" I replied sarcastically. Oh my goodness I love his laugh. "Hey Annabeth?" He asked when he had calmed down a bit. "Yea?" I replied absentminadly messing with my hair. "Let's go out."

"What now?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm outside your house."

"What considering you live next door?"

"Yup" he replied and I could just see him smiling through the phone.

"Give me 5 minutes and I will be outside" I replied putting the phone down. I ran to my cupboard and yanked the doors open trying to find something to wear, I mean like, it's just seaweed brain but ugh! Never mind. I ran outside and saw him sitting on the bench in front of our two houses.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus, I watched you talk but you didn't notice. I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

"Hey!" I yelled walking up behind him.

"Hi Annabeth," he replied watching me come and sit beside him. We started talking but I eventually zoned out resorting to watching him talk, the way his sea-green eyes twinkled when he talked about something he liked, like his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, and watched his eyes darken when he talked about something that he hated, like math. 'We should be together' I thought to myself still watching him talk.

_Every time you smile I smile, and every time you shine I'll shine for you._

"Hey Annie –"

"Don't call me Annie!" I growled back at him. Chuckling he replied

"Ok ok sorry Annabeth" he replied stressing my name.

"What do you want Perseus?" I replied half-amused, half irritated watching him cringe when I used his full name. "Wait here a second he replied before running off towards his house. I sat and shook my head at his childishness. When he came back he was driving his blue Maserati Spyder nicknamed Blackjack a gift from his Dad. "What are you still sat there for? Come on!" he called. I put my finger to my lips signalling him to shut up and ran inside. Grabbing a pen and pad. I quickly wrote a note to my mum and dad so that when they wake up they wouldn't freak out.

_Dear Mum and dad,_

_Gone out for a while with Percy, probably to the beach. Will have breakfast there _

_Love _

_Annabeth x_

I ran upstairs and threw my bikini on underneath my clothes and quickly taped it to the fridge and ran back outside where Percy was still sitting in the car. "What took you so long?" he asked looking bored. "Well I'm sorry I didn't want my parents freaking out, calling the cops and getting you arrested for abduction." Once I'd finished my speech I looked at Percy's face which was pale it was quite different seeing that considering he normally had quite tanned skin.

"They wouldn't do that would they?" he asked clearly looking paranoid. I just leant back in my seat and looking straight ahead knowing that if I looked at Percy's face I would probably burst out laughing. "You clearly don't know my dad." I replied to him. In the silence he just drove forward and my suspicions were proven wright once again. We arrived at Montauk Beach in no time. Looking at the sunrise over the water was one of the prettiest things I had ever seen. Without noticing, Percy had put on the radio and it was on the middle of Jump then fall by Taylor Swift. I absolutely love her. Suddenly Percy started singing, and Percy really isn't someone you want to hear singing not to be nasty or anything but he was terrible at it. "No, no Perce, it goes like this. _Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me." _I finished it there and looked up at Percy who was grinning like an idiot. "What?" I asked him feeling my face get hot at Percy's surprised expression. "What?" I asked again my blush becoming redder. "That was amazing, I didn't know that you could sing that well Annabeth! " He answered. I got out the car and looked back at him. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked getting off the subject of my singing.

"Sure why not he answered. We ran down to the surf taking our tops off and throwing them on the towels Percy had set out. (**AN: They both had their swimsuits on underneath their clothes) **Percy was the first one to dive me on the other hand found the water absolutely freezing. He emerged from the water and looked up at me all his hair in his face and his freckles darker than what they would usually be. "Come on!" he yelled at me. But I sat there like a little child who had been dragged out against their will to somewhere they despise. "No Seaweed brain that water's freezing I replied pointing at the water for effect. Percy didn't listen he just came out of the water, picked me up bridal style, took me to the edge of the water and threw me in.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face you've got the key to me, I love each freckle on your face, I've never been so wrapped up, I like the way you're everything I ever wanted._

When I came up all my hair was soaked and hanging over face face. I pushed it aside and glared at Percy who was too busy laughing at me. I got out, dried myself off and sat on my deckchair. "Annabeth, wisegirl?" Percy asked me quietly knowing that I was in a mood with him. "What?" I snapped at him not really being in a mood I'm just a really good actor. "You hungry?" he replied but before I could answer my stomach started rumbling as if complaining. Percy grinned at me and pulled me towards his car. We went to our favourite café which was 30 minutes away from the beach. While we were driving I was thinking what it would be like if Percy and I was a couple. I mean I guess it wouldn't be much different from how we are now. We send almost every waking hour together.

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me,_

"We are here Wisegirl." Percy loudly announced jumping out of the car and almost running to the café called Earth Café **(An: This place is amazing I love it!) ** But forgetting to lock the car. "Erm Seaweed brains aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him, his eyebrow scrunched together as if trying to remember. He got a triumphant glint in his eyes and ran up to me. "Come on my lady." He replied in the most ridiculous English accent in the world. "No idiot, you forgot to lock your car." I replied to him with a smug look on my face.

"Oh" he answered me and locked his car and ran inside. I shook my head laughing and followed him inside.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

Those words kept going round in my head and the reaction Percy gave me when I had finished singing it.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile._

What you ordering Wisegirl?" Percy asked me knocking me out of my thoughts. "Erm I'll just have a bagel thanks." I replied looking up and smiling. We ate quickly and left and jumped in the car but not before noticing Percy's girlfriend Natalia cheating on him with another guy. He just looked at her and dragged us both in the car. Whilst he was driving tears were threatening to fall down his face. He stopped at a random field and climbed out of the car. I quietly followed him and hugged his waist from behind. Without saying anything he turned around and hugged me hard.

Whoa oh I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

Yeah

Maybe just maybe Percy won't be afraid to fall

**FINISHED! Sorry if it isn't that good I've had hectic past 9 months anyway please review **

**Huntress of the Sky**


	5. Sparks Fly

**Thank you for all the reviews on Valentine's Day. I really need a beta reader so if anyone is interested please please PM me **

**Sparks Fly – Taylor Swift**

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see Sparks fly whenever you smile

The clang of metals was the only thing that could be heard from inside the Greek amphitheatre. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was sat in the seats watching Percy Jackson and Jake Mason sword fighting. Both boys were shirtless with the sweat glistening on both of their perfectly chiselled abs.

Annabeth turned her attention back to her ipod which she had plugged into her ears. She looked back towards her best friend who was now sitting on the side drinking from his water bottle and then tipped it over his head. He instantly looked better. Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon, she was meant to hate him but somehow the feelings she had towards him weren't negative but in fact quite positive. She knew it was a bad idea to date him because her mother already didn't approve of their friendship what in Hades would she say if she found out her daughter was thinking about dating her biggest rival's son? She was one of the best campers at Camp Half-Blood but she knew in the back of her mind that she would crumble if Percy left her like Luke did.

Percy and Jake had started fighting again both boys equally matched but Percy sort of had the upper hand because he bored the curse of Achilles, she was the only person who knew where his Achilles heel was. Annabeth thought how many times he would have been killed if he didn't have the curse.

Annabeth hummed along to the chorus of Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. She then did something that was very un-Athena like. She started daydreaming. She thought about a time when her and Percy were hanging out and it randomly started raining. She tried to drag Percy back inside but Percy just turned around and started to dance with her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Percy call her over to spar to show some of the younger camper's moves for sword fighting. Their fighting stance was always the same as always the only thing that had changed was that Percy was now invincible and Annabeth couldn't turn invisible, not all of the campers could do that because she got this as a present from her mum it was a Yankee's baseball cap but when you put it on you turned invisible. They had fought like this for a long time so eventually Annabeth could even stop concentrating on what her and Percy were doing and continue on with her many thoughts and daydreams.

She thought about her and Percy's parents' rivalry and how her mother would react to her and Percy getting together. She could already hear her now. 'How dare you date a son of Poseidon you should be ashamed of yourself.' A loud clang and metal skidding across the floor made her snap out of her thoughts to where Percy had beat her again. Normally Annabeth would win but ever since Percy had the curse of Achilles she found it incredibly hard to beat him.

The conch horn sounded for dinner and all the campers dispersed to their respectable tables. Annabeth took a seat at the Athena table and tried to take part in the main conversation at the table but always found her mind and eyes drifting to the Poseidon table where Percy sat alone. He was the only son of Poseidon because after world war two the big three made a pact to not have any more children but only Hades had managed to keep the oath as Zeus had a daughter called Thalia who was now Artimes' lieutenant.

Giving dinner up as a bad job Annabeth left the Greek pavilion to go to the amphitheatre to train on her own for a while. She was slashing and hacking so fast that she didn't even notice anyone come in until they whistled at her. "Hey wisegirl pretty good moves there are they new?" Percy walked over to her, took his shirt off and took out Riptide his pen slash sword. Annabeth looked down at his 8-pack abs. "Like what you see?" gesturing at his finely toned abs. I laughed at him even though my face was like a tomato. "Whatever Seaweed Brain lets just spar."

Both Percy and Annabeth went to their separate cabins showered, changed and made their way to the beach. Something they did every Friday. "Hey, wisegirl" Percy said when Annabeth had sat down next to him. "Hey" she replied.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The sea?"

"Yeah it is"

"Erm … Annabeth?"

"Yeah"

"Erm.. Well." Percy scratched the back of his neck something he did when he was nervous. "Will you go out with me? I mean if you don't want to that's o-" Annabeth cut him off by bringing his head down towards hers to kiss him.

Right now she didn't care what her mother thought because she was sure she had felt sparks fly.

**Thank you so much for reading R.I.P everyone who died today 10 years ago 3**

**Huntress of the sky**


	6. Ours

**Thanks everybody who has reviewed all my stories ;)**

**Ours – Taylor Swift**

Annabeth sometimes hated going to see her dad at work. After the time her and Percy had made a racket walking through the hallways of her dad banned her from Percy from coming with her. So now she was stuck in a lift with some of her dad's colleagues who looked clueless at why she was in the lift. She thought what would happen if Percy was with her, they would probably be laughing about their vacant stares but right her time was there's.

She thought about how everyone who had judged her and Percy since they got together, her mother who was the goddess Athena who strongly despised Percy because he is the son of Poseidon. Her dad also hated Percy just because he was slightly less immature than Annabeth. After she finished visiting her dad she drove the 13 blocks to her boyfriend's flat.

Percy quickly opened the door he shared with his mother and step-dad and pulled his girlfriend into bear hug. She immediately relaxed in her boyfriend's embrace and took in his ocean like scent. "What's up Wisegirl?" he asked his chest vibrating in laughter when she didn't answer him but hugged him tighter. He led them to his couch and sat them both down.

Annabeth sighed. She felt conflicted between telling Percy what her dad had told her to do or not tell him and deal with it on her own. She decided on the first one and told him everything. "Seaweed brain do you know how I went to visit my dad today,"

"Yea…" Percy replied urging her to go on. He knew how Annabeth's dad didn't like it that they were together and was constantly trying to get them to break up because he thought Percy was too immature to be with Annabeth. "Well he told me I should break up with you and I didn't listen to him and as I was about to leave he brought mum into it saying that I was a bad daughter and I completely disappointed her." Annabeth hung her head down and Percy tried to control his anger. Her dad knew how much Annabeth didn't want to disappoint her mum and always wanted her to look at Annabeth with a proud expression.

"Baby" Percy stated getting Annabeth's attention,

"Hmm?" Annabeth answered looking up at him.

"Don't listen to what you dad says because people always try to ruin things that are going right for other people because they can. It's going to hard but this love is ours and nobody else's." He finished his speech by kissing her soundly on the lips.

Annabeth had just finished her shift at the 'Mia Bella' café and started on the short walk home when from the connecting streets came Percy's stalker from Goode High and her two minions. "Hey Annabeth, how are you doing?" She asked sugar coating her voice but Annabeth could hear all the venom hidden her tone of voice. "What do you want Ashley?" She asked matching her tone but the venom being a bit more evident in her voice. "Oh, nothing just wanted to see how Percy was doing."

"He's doing fine now if you would excuse me I've got things to do." Annabeth replied controlling her temper. 'I mustn't try to maim her, I mustn't try to maim her' she kept repeating to herself. "Annabeth if I were you I'd keep a hold on that boyfriend of yours just in case he figures out what he's moving. Annabeth held in a snort as Ashley walked passed her and her minions following closely behind. She shook and continued her way home. She started to think about Ashley's words, she knew that she was better at this than Annabeth was; she always had every boy's attention as she walked through the school's corridors. She shook her head and remembered what Percy had told her, if she let people like Ashley Thompson get to her then there was no way her and Percy's relationship could last.

When she finally reached her house she saw her step mother looking at her with a relive expression on her face. Confused, she opened her front door and was greeted by her father who looked like he who about to explode but somehow managed to keep the fake smile on his face. Even more confused than before she slowly crept into the Chase front room before her heart drooped. "You see sir, I like Annabeth a lot and I would really like you to approve of our relationship." She mentally face palmed, 'her Seaweed Brain was never going to change' she thought fondly before making her presence known by clearing her throat. Both men looked towards her; she quickly took in what Percy was wearing. A black muscle top which showed off his tattoo on his arm. She inwardly cringed, as much as she like Percy's tattoo her father hated it saying that it made him look like a hooligan. "As I was saying sir I really like Annabeth." She grinned like an idiot. Her father seemed to consider his point, "But I don't want my daughter going out with a hooligan." Annabeth's grin immediately faded after her dad said that. Percy looked up at his girlfriend confused, 'what does he mean by hooligan?' he silently asked her. Sure he'd gotten kicked out of a lot of schools but that was purely the fault of him being a demigod. "Excuse me sir but what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean your tattoos." Just that one sentence made Percy become angrier than he was before. Annabeth face palmed, this wasn't the direction she wanted the conversation to go. "As a said I don't want my daughter to date a hooligan so will you please leave my house." Dr. Chase replied to Percy. He stood up but instead of heading towards the door he stood his ground and looked Annabeth's dad in the eye. "I love Annabeth and nobody not even the god's could stop that from happening and I will keep fighting for her no matter what anybody thinks. She's beautiful, smart and funny and she literally makes my day better." When Percy had finished his eyes had left her dad and was looking towards Annabeth, love was clearing shown in his eyes. Dr. Chase cleared his throat uncomfortably, "well, Annabeth do you love Percy?"

"Yea dad I do." Mrs Chase smiled at her step-daughter and her boyfriend the love and adoration radiating off both of them. "I don't know about Athena but I trust you Percy." Dr. Chase looked uncomfortable giving his daughter and her boyfriend his blessing but Annabeth looked thrilled about it.

Both Percy and Annabeth left the Chase household and made the journey towards Percy's apartment. "I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth."

**So sorry about the length I've got bad writers block Please review!**

**Huntress of the sky**


End file.
